Una relación complicada
by Odric tasantO
Summary: Porque la odio: porque ella nunca se calla, ella es una molestia, ella siempre pelea, ella me hace reír y ella me hace llorar, pero la cosa que más me molesta de ella es que me hace amarla.


**Una historia realmente complicada.**

¿Nanoha estas lista? No seria bueno llegar tarde a la escuela... de nuevo – grito mi mamá desde la cocina haciendo que me despierte, a si que me levante y busque mi uniforme.

Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y tengo 15 años de edad y mi ambición este año es tener tantos amigos como me sea posible. Pero ahora no, porque ahora tengo demasiado sueño.

- Phss Nanoha… phss Nanoha el profesor te esta llamando despierta.

- Si… HE LOGRADO VENCER A LA BRUJA DEL SÉPTIMO NIVEL – Ho dios no, no me digan que me he quedado dormida en medio de la clase, otra vez.

JAJAJA… JAJAJA… JAJAJA….

(Media hora más tarde)

- Lo siento mucho sensei – repetí una y otra vez completamente avergonzada cuando llegue a la sala de profesores.

- No tienes remedio Nanoha, te quedaste dormida en clases... de nuevo y apenas estamos comenzado el año ¿me arrepentiré si pregunto que sucedió ahora?

- Es que, bueno… me quede despierta hasta muy tarde jugando un juego online jejeje.

- Jejeje... sabía que me arrepentiría.

- Lo siento mucho sensei.

- Takamachi, tu castigo será quedarte después de clases para ayudar con las labores.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque te lo mereces – dijo una voz detrás de mí y no tuve que voltearme para saber quien era la molesta persona que me hablaba – aunque seguro serás más una molestia que otra cosa.

- ¿intentas molestarme Testarossa?

- Si ¿como lo supiste? Ahora quítate de mi camino pulga tengo que hablar con el profesor

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Como escuchaste

- Oigan ustedes dos podrían dejar de un lado sus peleas de enamoradas.

- NO SON PELEAS Y NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADAS – gritamos al unisonó - DEJA DE IMITARME. – esta chica de aquí es Fate Testarossa y cuando estamos junto las personas nos llaman el matrimonio de la clase B pero la verdad es que ninguna de las dos nos soportamos ¿Quién diría que las cosas terminarían así?

La primera vez que conocí a Fate chan fue durante mi primera primavera de secundaria, quería asegurarme de que no llegaría tarde a mi primer día de clases, pero no contaba con que terminaría llegando dos horas antes de que todo comenzara, a si que para pasar el tiempo fui hasta el salón de arte y con mucha felicidad comencé a pintar para pasar el rato. Al final quede muy satisfecha con mi trabajo ya que siempre me han gustado los ángeles. En ese momento la puerta de del aula se abrió y escuche a una chica decir.

- Lo siento, pensé que no habría nadie en estos momentos. – era una hermosa rubia y parecía realmente apenada.

- Ho no te preocupes ¿eres estudiante nueva? – en ese entonces pensé seguro es buena persona, nunca volveré a confiar en las primeras impresiones.

- Si mi nombre es Fate Testarossa encantada de conocerte

- Nanoha Takamachi también soy nueva, me alegra conocerte pensé que comenzaría el año escolar sin conocer a nadie, por favor cuida de mi. – que ingenua era.

- A mi también por favor cuida de mi, eres muy linda Nanoha – dijo despreocupadamente y aun puedo sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse - ¿puedo llamarte a si no?

- Si, por supuesto no hay problema, Fate chan también es muy linda – y ahora fue el turno de Fate de sonrojarse.

- Ho por dios, pero ¿que es eso? – dijo divertida señalando algo detrás de mi, a si que me gire para ver, cosa que jamás debí haber echo. – que cuadro mas horrible – mencione que mi pintura era la única en el cuarto – parece un mono con alas me pregunto quien habrá sido el tonto que la pinto

- Fui yo

- ¿Qué? …

- Yo pinte esa pintura

- esta bromeando... ¿verdad?... Dios no estas bromeando

- Eres una tonta

- Yo lo sien… ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Cómo puedes hablarle a alguien que apenas conoces de esa manera?

- Me quitaste la palabras de la boca, eres una idiota.

- Ya te dije que no fue mi intención insultarte como iba a saber que era tu pintura – quizás las cosas hubieran ido mejor con Fate chan si no la hubiese golpeado pero es que estaba tan enojada.

Y el resto es historia

- ESTAS EN LA MISMA CLASE QUE YO – gritamos al unisonó

- Solicita un cambio de clases – le exigí

- Y porque yo haría algo como eso.

- No quiero estar en la misma clase que tu – le explique

- Tonta entonces porque no te cambias tu

- ¿Cómo me llamaste

- Bien las dos chicas del final que parecen un matrimonio quieren callarse y tomar asiento

- NO SOMOS UN MATRIMONIO. – y es a si como Fate Testarossa se convirtió en mi némesis

Al final esperaba que un amor creciera y floreciera pero nada de eso sucedió y no sucederá jamás y por si fuera poco, tan pronto como me di cuenta las amigas de Fate: Subaru Nakajima y Hayate Yagami comenzaron a salir con mis amigas Teana Lanster y Carim Garcia respectivamente obligándonos a Fate y a mi a pasar mas tiempo junta de lo que nos hubiera gustado.

- Esto realmente me molesta mucho – dijo Fate para si misma mientras veía a Subaru y Tea hablando a animadamente y Hayate y Carim compartiendo una bebida juntas muy acarameladas. Las seis habíamos salido juntas después de clases y nos detuvimos en un pequeño café para tomar algo, pero presenciar esta escena constantemente realmente era muy molesto.

- A mi también – estuve de acuerdo – por cierto ¿y tu que haces aquí no recuerdo haberte invitado?

- Yo puedo estar donde yo quiera, además tengo que resolver un asunto en casa de Hayate

- ¿Por qué no puedo salir con nadie?

- ¿Oye me estas ignorando?

- Ho sigues allí, me había olvidado de ti.

- Voy a hacer que te arrepientas

- Si claro.

- OH… Hayate intentemos probar una predicción en la maquina del amor – grito Carim delante de nosotras.

- Por supuesto vamos – dijo Hayate tomándonos a Tea y a mi de un brazo para arrastrarnos hasta la sala de videos juegos que queda en frente del café.

- Ho somos compatible un 86 % - grito Hayate abrazando posesivamente a Carim – Te quiero

- Jajaja tranquila Hayate… Subaru, Tea ¿quieren probar?

- Si, si, si ustedes también prueben – dijo Hayate empujándolas a ambas hasta la maquina

**Prueba de compatibilidad resultad: 18 % deben mejorar.**

- Increíble – dijo Fate

- Jamás había escuchado de una puntuación tan baja – aclaro Hayate y Carim parecía ser la única interesada en tranquilizar a la pareja que había quedado en shock.

- 18, 18, 18 – repetían ambas una y otra vez

- Es solo un tonto juego, no significa nada – las reconfortaba Carim – Nanoha, Fate porque no prueban ustedes.

- Y porque yo haría algo como eso – se quejo Fate.

- 18, 18,18 –repetían ellas.

- Ho esta bien – dije empujando a Fate frente a la maquina – es solo un juego Subaru ya veras como Fate y yo obtenemos un puntuación de cero

- Estas loca – me susurro Fate - que pasa si no se cumple lo que dijiste.

- Ho vamos – le dije bajando el tono de mi voz para que nadie mas escuchara – realmente piensas que tu y yo podemos ser compatibles ¿de que hablas?

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – me dijo buscando una moneda en su bolsillo. – disculpe – le dijo al encargado – ¿tiene sillitas para niños pequeños?

- ¿Pero que te pasa? – le grite halándola del brazo – No soy tan pequeña

- Si, si solo cállate y presiona el botón

**Iniciando cálculos:**

**Prueba de compatibilidad resultado: 100 % están muy enamorados.**

- Increíble esto no me lo esperaba – dijo Carim acercándose a ver el resultado

- Jajaja, si bien echo Fate chan – grito divertida Hayate

- Esto es imposible, esta maquina debe estar dañada – grito Fate

- No es posible que tengamos un 100 de compatibilidad – estuve de acuerdo con ella

- ¿VERDAD? – preguntamos juntas, pero al mirar a Subaru me calle.

- 100 % – decía esta al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Por qué? Ellas obtuvieron un 85 % y ustedes un 100 % pero Tea y yo solo tenemos un 18 %

- Te equivocas Subaru chan, esta maquina no es exacta, no significa nada. – dije rápidamente – Fate di algo.

- He… Tea ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – dijo Fate totalmente incomoda pues Tea estaba prácticamente encima de ella acosándola con la mirada.

- ¿18? Ellas obtuvieron un 85 y ustedes un 100 ¿18?

- Creo que es mejor que volvamos al café Hayate.

- Si tienes razón…

- No creo en esas tonterías baratas – grito Fate una vez en el café – esa maquina debe estar mal.

- Mas alto Fate chan, aun no están lo suficientemente deprimidas** – **le dijo Hayate señalando la mesa de junto donde Subaru y Tea se habían sentado totalmente deprimidas sin siquiera mirarse. ¿Cómo es posible que sacara una puntuación perfecta de compatibilidad con Fate? No lo entiendo, ni siquiera nos soportamos una a la otra.

- Ho… casi me olvido Fate chan – exclamo Hayate – tengo un amigo que le sobraron unas entradas al concierto de Nana Mizuki ¿querías ir verdad?

- Nana Mizuki – exclame alegre al oír el nombre de mi artista favorita – el concierto navideño ¿hablas enserio?

- ¿también te gustan las canciones de Nana Mizuki? – me pregunto Fate

- Por supuesto son las mejores canciones que halla oído

- ES TAN GRANDIOSA- dijimos al mismo tiempo

- Entonces van a ir juntas – dijo Hayate burlonamente – como en una cita.

- Que romántico – dijo Carim

- ¿de que estas hablando porque yo quería salir con alguien como Nanoha?

- ¿a que te refieres con alguien como yo?

- A todo lo que te imagines y más.

- Pues te informo que yo no iré contigo – le dijo Hayate a Fate - pasare mi tiempo con Carim a si que si no quieres ir sola pídeselo a Nanoha

- Es que este tipo de chica me desagradan – dijo Fate señalándome

- ¡no te permito que me hables de esa forma Testarossa!

- ¿disculpen que van a ordenar? - pregunto la mesera un poco cohibida por tener que interrumpirnos - Ho… disculpe – dije torpemente leyendo el menú… ho un nuevo sabor quiero probarlo.

- QUIERO UNA MALTEADA DE FRESA CON PIÑA COLADA –dijimos Fate chan y yo al mismo tiempo generando las burlas de Hayate

- Parece que la maquina es mas exacta de lo que creímos – dijo Carim –ustedes serán una linda pareja.

- NI DE BROMA – volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Tener gustos similares no significa que pueda existir amor – le dije a Tea quien parecía haber salido de su trance para ir al baño

- Pero compartir los mismos gustos es muy buena señal, Subaru y yo peleamos todo el tiempo porque queremos diferentes cosas

- ¿Pero su relación es muy buena?

- Es porque Subaru dice que el amor lo sana todo – dijo Tea avergonzada.

- Bueno eso no es importante porque tengo un maravilloso príncipe en mente – le dije.

- Oh ¿de que tipo? Tiene que ser más alto que yo, ser muy guapo, con sentido del humor y que sea considerado.

- Sabias que estas describiendo a Fate chan

- Imposible, imposible Fate chan no es nada parecido a lo que busco.

- Pero ella es muy linda, mas alta que tu y…

- Bueno eso no importa, solo ayúdame a conseguir un novio

- Si haré todo lo posible, pero espero que no te decepciones después de todo ella es muy popular – fue lo ultimo que dijo Tea antes de salir del baño.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte acercándome a la mesa donde todas rodeaban a Carim

- Me resbale y parece que me torcí el tobillo - dijo esta con una ligera mueca de dolor

- Ho dios mío, espero que no sea nada grave Carim

- No te preocupes Nanoha chan – dijo Hayate – yo llevare a Carim a su casa, Fate chan lo siento pero tendré que prestarte el video juego después

- ¿eso eran tus asuntos con Hayate?

- No te incube, ¿Hayate quieres que te acompañe?

- No es necesario, además alguien tiene que acompañar a Nanoha chan a su casa.

- ¿Por qué tengo yo que acompañarte a casa? – dijo Fate, llevábamos rato caminando en un total silencio y eso es lo único que se le ocurre para romper el incomodo momento.

- ¿y como voy a saberlo? – dije mirándola de reojo Fate chan es realmente linda y tenemos mucho en común.

- ¿parece que no te diviertes?

- Bueno, igual tu.- pero eso no significa nada.

- Nanoha – dijo Fate deteniéndose de pronto, estaba totalmente sonrojada - parece que nadie mas esta interesado así que ¿te gustaría ir al concierto conmigo?

- Me encantaría – le dije sonriendo y ella me imito - quizás luego podría invitarte aun karaoke como agradecimiento quizás podamos cantar algunas canciones juntas

- Me parece bien – dijo Fate chan girándose para continuar. – quizás… nuestra compatibilidad si sea el 100 % después de todo. – la mire atónita jamás pensé que ella dijera algo como eso - Excepto por tu terquedad – quizás debió callarse.

- Pues yo creo que el principal problemas es tu densidad Testarossa.

- Bueno sea o no sea el principal problema tampoco es como si estuviéramos saliendo

Es como dije antes un 100 % de compatibilidad, no significa que este enamorada ambas podemos tener los mismo gustos pero simplemente no nos soportamos.

- Por cierto no te incomoda que sea yo con la que pases las navidad las personas podrían pensar que soy tu linda novia. - me burle.

- Que asco, creo que tendré que correr el riesgo de que me vean contigo

- Que horrible eres. - me hice la ofendida

- Además solo es un concierto, después de que haya terminado nos iremos a casa nada romántico podría pasar. - lo sabia me dije ella ni siquiera puede pensar en que pueda pasar algo entre nosotras.

- Aun si nos quedáramos para siempre, nada de eso podría pasar de cualquier forma. - pero por alguna razón me siento un tanto triste.

- Correcto.

- ¿Fate? – la llamo alguien cerca de nosotras.

- Signum – dijo Fate

- Tiempo sin verte… disculpa tengo que irme pero me gustaría hablar contigo después si te parece bien – realmente era hermosa quizás era mayor que nosotras muy linda y elegante

- Si… seguro - dijo y esta se fue

- Entonces… el equipo de Basquet de secundaria quiere tener una fiesta en navidad quizás debería ir.

- Lo pensare

- Fate… - la llame tomándola del brazo – ven aquí un segundo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Quién era esa chica?

- No te incumbe

- Vamos no te hagas la interesante ¿Quién es?

- ¿la interesante? Es mi ex novia - ¿que?

- EEEEEEH…. – grite llamando la atención de algunos presente.

- ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? – me pregunto Fate irritada

- Es que es imposible, no puedo creerlo, eres una mentirosa.

- Porque mentiría en algo como eso, además tenemos casi 16 años tener una ex novio o un ex novio es normal a estas alturas.

- No yo no he tenido ninguno.

- ¿Por qué pareces tan orgullosa de eso? – pregunto Fate sin entender.

- Ex novia, entonces ¿Fate realmente tuvo una relación a si antes?

- Bueno si realmente estas interesada Nanoha chan puedes preguntar lo que quieras – me dijo Hayate al día siguiente en clases

- ¿De donde se conocen?

- Durante la secundaria, ambas estaban en el club de básquet donde yo era la gerente.

- ¿Quién se confeso primero?

- En realidad eso no lo se, creo que los demás chicos vieron que eran perfectas la una para la otra y las forzaron a salir juntas.

- ¿Cuándo rompieron?

- Antes de la graduación, creo que fueron a diferentes preparatorias y se veían cada vez menos a si que cálculo que la relación duro casi dos años.

- ¿estas celosa Nanoha? – pregunto Carim

- Claro que no, no es nada de eso. – claro que no es nada de eso, no me importa y no estoy celosa es solo que no lo puedo creer... ¿verdad?.

- ¿No es el concierto al que van también en navidad?

- Ha... – es cierto – dios se me había olvidado.

- Como se te pudo haber olvidado – dijo Fate a mi espalda

- Ho llegaste… no me había fijado.

- ¿Que quieres decir enana? – Me grito

- Solo era sincera, no me refería a que no te veía si no que no te sentí llegar – me detuve para recuperar mi tono de voz normal - además, eso no es importante… en cuanto al concierto, quiero decirte que quizás deberías ir a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué, porque? Además ¿Qué podría decirme que sea tan importante?

- ¿y que se yo? Si vas te enteraras

- ¿quizás quiera volver contigo? – dijo Carim y todos la miramos – si una chica quiere hablar con su ex, creo que la única razón que tiene es que quiere volver.

- Ho - exclame al notar lo obvio, pero Fate no parecía opinar lo mismo.

- Por supuesto que no, de que están hablando. – fue lo único que dijo y se sentó detrás de mi asiento, me pregunto Si Fate nunca quiso terminar con ella, quizás ella aun la quiere pero lo mas importante ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

- Oye tonta.

- ¿Que quieres? - Ha, esto no es normal la llame tonta y no se molesto.

- Si es importante, simplemente debería ir a la fiesta, es mejor de esa forma – le susurre

- ¿Y el concierto?- me pregunto despacio inclinándose en la mesa de su escritorio.

- Yo puedo ir sola, si no vas a la fiesta perderás la oportunidad de regresar con ella, así que simplemente iré al concierto yo sola no te preocupes –no es la gran cosa me hubiera gustado decirle

- Nanoha ¿Por qué haces esto? – me pregunto y aproveche la entrada del profesor para no responderle porque la respuesta habría sido, porque no puedo evitar querer quitar esa expresión seria de tu rostro pues eso seria aceptar que realmente me gusta y ¿no es así?

- Y esa es la razón del porque tengo que pasar la navidad sola – le dije a las chicas cuando recogíamos nuestras cosas para irnos – a si que antes del que concierto empiece. ¿Puedo pasar las navidad con ustedes? – pero al ver sus rostro supe que era imposible.- bueno si hay problemas ¿Qué tal el 24?

- Lo siento Nanoha chan – dijo Carim – el 24 tengo que ir a casa de Hayate

- Yo tampoco puedo – me dijo Tea – necesito terminar el regalo de Subaru, ¿pero si quieres puedes acompañarme? – se apresuro a decir Tea.

- Ho venir con nosotras – secundo Carim.

- No, no importa todo esta bien, no se preocupen.

No importa, la navidad es igual a cualquier otro día me dije a mi misma cuando me dirigía al lugar donde seria el concierto, estar sola no es nada por lo que preocuparse

- Creo que quizás llegue demasiado temprano – dije en voz alta al ver el lugar lleno de parejas esperando para entrar – se nota que yo no encajo en este ambiente – mejor espero por aquí hasta que empiece, si estas en un sitio como este y no estas con alguien te hace sentir muy solitaria. En cuanto iba a sentarme junto a la fuente alguien tropezó conmigo y me caí – No que mal mi pantalón esta roto y ahora estoy sangrando.

- Disculpe señorita – dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de mi – podría sacarnos una foto a mi novia y a mi por favor

- Si, por supuesto – dije ignorando el dolor en mi rodilla sangrante que nadie parecía notar

- Muchas gracias, señorita.

- No se preocupe, feliz navidad - le dije y los vi alejarse todo el mundo debe ser realmente feliz en este momento, Carim y Hayate deben estar cenando juntas en casa de Hayate. Subaru y Tea deben estar tomadas de las manos en el intercambio de regalos y Fate y su ex novia debe haber regresado y estar felices y yo soy la única que esta completamente sola.

Me pregunto si después de que Fate chan haga las paces con su ex ¿seguiremos caminando juntas a casa? Después de todo ella era la única que vivía tan cerca de mí como para acompañarme. Pero seguramente estará muy ocupada con su novia así que ya no tendrá nada de tiempo para pelear conmigo y si lo hiciera yo solo seria el mal tercio que impediría su relación.

El concierto esta por comenzar, quizás debería formarme pero mi pierna me duele quizás debería volver a casa después de todo no tengo a nadie con quien hablar sobre el concierto, parece que ella es la única que comparte mis gustos y cada vez que pienso en esto me hace sentir tan sola.

- Nanoha – me llamo alguien – Nanoha – ¿que? Es la voz de Fate – Nanoha - Fate chan se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba - por fin te encontré – dijo agitada pues había estado corriendo para buscarme- Te llame a tu casa pero no estabas.

- Fate ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿no íbamos a ir al concierto juntas?

- Pero ¿Qué hay de tu ex novia?

- Puedo encontrarme con ella en otro momento

- ¿pero, porque?

- Porque… primero tenía una cita contigo ¿no es cierto? - ¿una cita? ¿esto era una cita? ¿Siempre fue una cita?

- Estúpida, Eres una estúpida Fate chan

- ¿pero que dijiste… - comenzó Fate pero se detuvo al verme llorar.

- Eres una estúpida ¿Por qué viniste? - Fate esquivo mi mirada y dijo.

- Porque quería estar contigo estúpida, porque otra razón vendría – dijo Fate chan rozando mis mejillas para secar mis lagrimas – Nanoha – me llamo de nuevo mientras me abrazaba – la mentó haber llegado tarde. – de pronto me di cuenta de que Fate chan se preocupa demasiado por mi y que quizás si halla alguna posibilidad de que yo le interese, dios estoy tan feliz. – será mejor que nos movamos hay demasiada gente, dame tu mano a si no nos separaremos – estoy feliz pensé al sentir su mano con la mía y quizás sea, no, estoy segura que es porque Fate chan esta aquí conmigo pero me pregunto si ella se sentira tan feliz como yo.

La primavera pasada fue cuando conocí por primera vez a Fate chan y aquel día ella se convirtió en mi némesis y desde entonces hemos sido conocidas como el matrimonio de la clase B, ahora es la segunda primavera en la secundaria.

- Estoy en la misma clase que Carim, pero no estoy en la misma clases que Subaru chan

- ¿Qué porque? Yo quería que estuviéramos todas juntas – dijo Subaru Triste

- Pero parece que este año Subaru chan esta en la misma clase que Tea – dijo Carim señalando alegremente la pizarra

- Ho es cierto – dijo Tea observando la pizarra – por favor cuida de mi.

- Ha igual yo por favor – le respondió Subaru y ambas se sonrojaron.

- Parece que yo también estoy en la misma clase que Hayate chan – dijo Carim – iré a buscarla esperen aquí por nosotras por favor

- Seguro – le dije. y mire a mi grupo Subaru y Teana son tan tiernas como siempre. Carim y Hayate siguen tan apasionadas como antes pero yo…

- Que – exclamo alguien con fingida molestia a mi lado – otra vez estoy en la misma clase que Nanoha cuando podre separarme del karma de este matrimonio – dijo Fate tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- Ho Fate chan estas aquí no me fije – le dije

- Nanoha – me amenazo - apenas comienza el semestre y ya quieres amargarme – yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre pero la Fate que antes era mi némesis ahora tiene un lugar en mi corazón, me pregunto si le dijera que me gusta ¿como reaccionaria Fate?

- Porque me sonríes de esa manera tan perversa, me asustas.

- ¿que dijiste? ¿como que te asusto? Lo hago porque estoy contenta, ahora se una niña buena y no arruines mi buen humor.

**Fin...**

**Y eso es todo... por ahora... **

**tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la univ por lo que no podre subir nada por un tiempo hasta que me ponga al día. lo siento.**


End file.
